Dimension XIII
by Agatsuma Ritsuka
Summary: So have you heard of the butterfly effect? ...The time bubble theory? Multiple Dimensions? Man I know Sora's supposed to be clueless but you take it to a whole new level. Well you see... Rinoa/Roxas-Friendship!
1. Prelude

Dimension XIII

* * *

**Okay..**. **No I don't know what I was thinking when I started this. The probability of updates are zero. But I have this planned out in my head as it is. And I'm gonna take a plunge. I might need to do some more research first... And work at making the rest of it good. But for now feel free to... do whatever. I'm no Jim Butcher. Comments of all sorts improve writing which prevents people from becoming blind.**

**

* * *

**Prelude;

"_**Who would miss me?"**_

I don't get it.

I'm a nobody.

I don't have feelings.

I don't have a heart.

But…

I still don't understand.

Why…

Why did you let me leave?

But you can't answer me yet.

But you might…

Tell…

Tell me why

_In my_

In my next life.

_**Where**_…

Where I'll truly exist.

"Roxas!"

"_Cloud?"_

Why is everything black?

_**!Look Out!**_


	2. I

**...**

**Well a couple things first.**

**I'm gonna trash Gamet Kauum Gekxoum's reputation by thanking thee for reviewing and for putting up with my strange chatter.**

**.... Okay the joke about trashing Gakkou-san's reputation is that I suck so much being associated with me isn't a good thing... No I don't get why I put that here....  
**

**And I'm gonna see if I can make my AN longer than the chapter (J/K)**

**And... wow... people reviewed ...**

**Neee. Arigatou Kira-sama... see it's up before August... I actually kept to a selfimposed deadline...**

**and always-kh, thanks for reviewing too. **

**_I don't own Squeenix, never will, and I shall laugh in your faces if you approach me with lawyers._**

Blame Gakkou-san...

* * *

Edited; 10:57pm Friday, July 31, 2009

--

Thanks for the advice

**_Voic_****_é_**

**_'Strong thoughts.'_**

_'Roxas Thoughts'_

"Speech, stressing a point speech, _stressing a point speech,_ **stressing a point speech**."

...

I don't need to point out anymore right?

* * *

"Damn it." Roxas mouthed even though his voice echoed loudly in his mind. Loud, just like that voice that encouraged him to look out. Soft, calm, intelligent; like Naminé; assertive and passionate, like Kairi. Whenever he analyzed Voicé he got the same answer. It was just a dream. An unsurprising one-with the facts doled out. A nobody being a small part of a somebody. He was a part of Sora. They were the same. They both had ties to the female others.

Sora's were positive.

Roxas's were negative.

His blonde eyelashes parted in the wake of a blue iris to staring at the dark ceiling. _'The last time anything was this disconcerting…'_ Roxas held no desire to touch that subject.

The nobody rolled onto his side. He was facing a curtain covered window set in a wallpaper wall. He also saw red.

It was that cheap alarm clock. Plastic black molded into a square showcased blinking letters. **_-_4:30_-_** A memory of what it felt to be surprised flickered in Roxas's mind, the clock actually worked the old hag had said. Even if it had been payment for getting her sadistic cat out of that conveniently placed tree.

It felt like a slap in the face when the clock actually worked. She'd had mean little eyes and a 'I have a heart, and you don't nah nah nah nah nah' air. Hag just wasn't a mooch…

Just annoying… Voicé was annoying.

**_'Screw it!'_**

_'This a one-track mind, is it not?'_

_'Just the Wutai Wain'_ He thought. Wutai Wain was a strangely spelled concoction Merlin made from Dumb Apples; he didn't know why they were called Dumb Apples. When Cloud had been suckered into drinking some of the wine (Yuffie was the suckerer in both cases) a few weeks ago, the hangover had included calling Roxas; Zack Fair, telling Sephiroth to suck on it… and other things better left not remembered.

Roxas blinked leaving memory lane. Lying in bed would be fine… if the green curtains over the window; weren't shut. Now to be able to watch the sunrise, he would have to move. This would require a lack of inertia. _'It is…'_ He thought grimly. _'Annoying.'_ Once awake… he was stuck awake for at least twelve hours… no matter how tired he eventually became.

The bed being cheap had nothing to do with his current predicament in the slightest. The springs pushing in just the wrong places on his spinal cord, whatever little fabric the makers had placed into the mattress doing nothing to assuage the aches. Yes, it was just dandy.

He shouldn't have spent so much time with Axel…

He still needed to start moving.

_'Well…'_

He'd just have to move… now wouldn't he?

Roxas grabbed a sheet and moved it over the side. The noise seemed too loud. His eyes flickered around, just because it took a train wreck at one time to rouse the other person. Did not mean he was willing to take a chance with his roomy waking up at…

He shot a glance at the digital clock.

**4:41**

_'Just great…'_

Kinetic energy was enforced during the process of getting himself out of the bed. Then tugging to covers back in place a little rudely-he hoped they felt just as strongly as dusks did about matters. Otherwise he wouldn't wake up the next morning.

Thoughts about murderous quilts pushed aside Roxas set about doing mundane things like opening the door to the bedroom-its hinges squeaked… no screeched, loudly. The bastard of a roomy did it on purpose; Roxas would bet all of Luxord's poker-won munny on it. If he lost Luxord wouldn't be around to kill him, and if he won… whoever he bet against would be in major debt.

He made this observation while making sure his clothes actually made it _into_ the laundry basket. A concept afore mentioned roomy seemed completely incapable of grasping.

Speaking of the roomy. Roxas picked up a pair of black fatigues with pointer and thumb before tossing them into a not-so-pristine plastic container. If anyone had been watching, Roxas would've rolled his eyes. As it was his head was disagreeable enough to waste energy on such trivial things, or to be bothered.

He nudged the laundry…tub into place with his bare big toe before staring at the shower.

"Better not waste the water." Roxas mumbled…_ 'Considering Leon'll just have me do something like blow up another tunnel.'_ The Hallways that connected to the Postern had originally been cleared in a joint effort by Leon and Yuffie. Past Castle Bastion, there was a selection of tunnels that needed to… well, be tunneled through. Recently Leon had found a section that was condemned to crash. Roxas had spent a week figuring out just how exactly one would go about breaking it down without trashing the entire structure. He eventually got fed up and enlisted Merlin to invoke a stasis spell… Roxas had a sneaking suspicion that Leon was working on something important…

It was probably true. True as it was snowing outside.

A quick glance during this thought proved that there was a thick coating of snow cloaking the Radiant Garden cobblestone streets.

Being mindful of the weather, on went the organization gear. Even if he had grown a couple inches the black coat did its job perfectly… it kept him warm, it did _not_ look scary and intimidating…

He might …just a little.

His shoes kind of ruined it. Trainers that made his feet look like a Christmas tree. Lime green rubber and Axel red laces. Yuffie might have intended them to be a gag gift. However, Roxas had a soft spot for red… even if they did scream Looney Tune-the shoes _and_ Axel.

He didn't look at the mirror as he exited the bathroom. He knew his hair looked like he was joining the Chocobo Pride Parade. Whenever he tried to style it he looked like the people in the world 'Hairspray'… he wished to forget anything that had to do with that place. Considering what the heartless looked like…

_'…Yuffie must've slipped a mickey in my soup.'_ Roxas hadn't drunk much of the wine out of that glass.

**_'Mickey… Mickey Mouse!?'_**

It was the wine, it was the wine.


	3. II

**I'd make a comment about this being short if it wasn't on purpose. It just randomly flew into my head so I typed it up before I forgot. **

**A.) WHY THE HECK does the wireless router keep falling off the computer tower???? . ... sorry**

**___**

**If Nobodies have feelings I think that they wouldn't be particularly strong and most of the time they'd be putting up fronts anyways. This is the way I see Nobodies and it's not gonna change. ,,, at least not right now. Besides Roxas has a point to prove. ... Google I need help... Erhhh God.**

**

* * *

**

_**I don't own Squeenix, do I look like I own Squeenix?**_

_**...Well you can't see me...**_

_**!But I don't!**_

* * *

"Hey Roxas, take off your shirt!" Leon was starting to have a healthy respect for Roxas. This was the fourteenth day the kid had been literally mute. He had only nodded and shook his head to Leon and Merlin. He also smiled and Cloud and Aerith. If it weren't for the loud crashes that came from the direction of Castle Bastion one would think Roxas had taken up silence for his profession.

Every time Yen Sid came by he kept spouting off about Nobodies not having feelings. This triggered Merlin trying to run analysis on Roxas to prove they did indeed feel. Leon was beginning to think that Yen Sid was right, no matter what Merlin said. For only someone without a heart could ignore Yuffie this long.

"Ehhh, **_Squall_**." Yuffie whined tugging on his leather jacket. The downside to Roxas giving Yuffie a taste of alkaline was that Leon got the short end of the stick. More than usual. Which was a lot.

"Ne, **_Squall!_**" Say something Roxas or the tunnels will randomly combust with you in them.

"Squall you know that-?"

"**Leon** might know _Yuffie_."


End file.
